No Man's Sky
Windows Xbox One |Spielmodi=Singleplayer, Multiplayer |Aktuelle Version=1.57 (17. August 2018) |Website= Offizielle Website |USK=6 |PEGI=7 |ESRB=T |Minimale Anforderungen=*CPU: Intel Core i3 *RAM: 8 GB RAM *GPU: nVidia GTX 480, AMD Radeon 7870 *OS: Windows 7/8.1/10 (64-bit versions) *Speicher: 10 GB frei }} No Man's Sky (engl. für Niemandshimmel, abgeleitet von No Man's Land - Niemandsland) ist ein Videospiel vom Indie-Entwicklerstudio Hello Games, welches im August 2016 für PlayStation 4 und Windows erschien. Im Juli 2018 erschien No Man's Sky auf für Xbox One. Das Spielprinzip ist auf Erkundung, Überleben, Kämpfe und Handel ausgelegt. Hierbei wird der Spieler einer prozedural generierten Open-World-Umgebung, welche eine Anzahl von Planeten von über 18 Trillionen erlaubt, ausgesetzt. Handlung Der spielbare Charakter, bekannt als der Entdecker, wacht auf einem einsamen Planeten in der Nähe eines abgestürzten Raumschiffes auf. Der Spieler erhält dann eine Nachricht von einer Entität namens "Atlas", welche einem dessen Anleitung zu den nötigen Reparaturen am Raumschiff anbietet, um schließlich den Start-Planeten zu verlassen. Auch wird der Spieler auf die nötigen Ressourcen für den Treibstoff des Hyperraumantriebes hingewiesen, sodass ein Flug zu einem anderen Solarsystem möglich wird. Auf der Reise im All trifft der Spieler in Raumstationen oder Planeten auf drei Alien-Spezies: die Gek, die Korvax und die Vy'keen. Reist der Entdecker in Systemen umher, wird er schließlich auf eine Raumanomalie in einem nahegelegenen System aufmerksam gemacht. Reist der Spieler zur besagten Anomalie, findet dieser eine spezielle Raumstation vor, wo zwei Alien auf einen warten. Hierbei handelt es sich um eine Priester Entität, genannt Nada und einem Spezialisten, genannt Polo. Diese können, im Gegensatz zu den anderen Alien-Charakteren, ohne erlangte Übersetzungs-Bausteine mit dem Entdecker kommunizieren. Die beiden Entitäten sind in der Lage den Spieler zu Atlas zu führen, entweder durch die Offenbarung der Lage einer sogenannten Atlas Schnittstelle oder einem Schwarzen Loch, welches einem schneller zum Zentrum der Galaxis führt. Der Entdecker erlangt durch die Erkundung der Schnittstellen Kontakt zu Atlas, welcher einem die Aufgabe gibt, zum Zentrum der Galaxis zu reisen. Der Spieler wird dabei ermutigt, auf dem Weg so viele Informationen wie möglich zu sammeln. Hierbei wird der Entdeckungserfolg des Spielers vom Atlas bewertet und schenkt dem Spieler, wenn es genügt, einen Atlas-Stein. Auf der Reise erfährt der Spieler, dass die Galaxie eine Computersimulation ist, kreiert von Atlas. Der Entdecker ist eine Entität, erschaffen von Atlas, nur mit dem Ziel, ebendiese Galaxie zu erkunden. Nada und Polo hingegen werden als "Fehler" in der Kreation von Atlas offenbart, da diesen bewusst wurde, dass sie selbst und alles eine Simulation sind. Letztendlich findet der Entdecker schließlich das Zentrum der Galaxis - das ultimative Ziel der Handlung von No Man's Sky. Dort findet man eine weitere Atlas Schnittstelle vor, zusammen mit den Atlas-Steinen, welche man auf seiner Reise erhalten hat. Atlas kreiert dann ein neuen Planeten, ein neues Solarsystem sowie einen neuen Entdecker. Dieser soll wieder die Simulation bereisen und entdecken, was diese innehält. Die Sicht des Spielers wandert dann in diesen neuen Entdecker, was letztendlich einfach der Neustart des Spiels ist. thumb|center|400px| Im Inneren einer Weltraumanomalie - Nada und Polo Gameplay No Man's Sky ist ein Adventure - Survival Spiel, gespielt von der First- oder Third-Person-Perspektive (wahlweise). Hauptelemente des Spiels sind hierbei Erkundung, Überleben, Kämpfe und Handel. Der Spieler übernimmt hierbei die Rolle eines Raumfahrers in humanoider Gestalt, bekannt im Spiel als der Entdecker. Start des Spiels ist ein zufällig generierter Planet am Rande der Galaxie. Man findet sich hierbei in der nähe eines abgestürzten Raumschiffes wieder. Der Spieler selbst ist mit einem Exo-Anzug, ausgerüstet mit einem Jetpack, und einem Multiwerkzeug ausgestattet. Das Multiwerkzeug wird zum Scannen der Umgebung (Fauna, Flora, Lebewesen), Abbau von Ressourcen und Angriff bzw. Verteidigung gegen diverse Lebewesen - ob friedlich oder feindlich - verwendet. Auf dem ersten Planeten muss der Spieler einige Ressourcen zur Reparatur des Raumschiffes sammeln, daraufhin kann man den Planeten nach belieben verlassen. Dies erlaubt dem Spieler andere Planeten und Raumstationen zu bereisen. Im Raum ist es möglich andere Alien-Fraktionen anzugreifen oder mit dem Hyperraumantrieb andere Solarsysteme zu bereisen. Das Spiel besitzt zwar kein endgültiges Ende, jedoch kann der Spieler der Anleitung einer Entität namens Atlas zum Zentrum der Galaxis folgen. thumb|center|400px| Der Beginn des Spiels - das abgestürzte Raumschiff. Das definierende Merkmal von No Man's Sky ist, dass alles in der Galaxie, die Sterne, Planeten, Flora und Fauna auf den Planeten sowie die dortigen Lebewesen, durch prozedural generierte, deterministische Algorithmen kreiert werden. Dies lässt eine Anzahl von 18 Trillionen Planeten zu. Auf seiner Reise sammelt der Spieler "Units", die Währung im Spiel. Diese erlangt man vom Scannen unentdeckter Planeten, Alien-Basen, Flora und Fauna und Lebenwesen. Hat der Spieler etwas als erstes entdeckt, kann die Entdeckung benannt und zum Atlas hochgeladen werden. Auch hierfür erlangt man zusätzliche Units. Diese Entdeckungen werden dann bei anderen Spielern als bereits entdeckt vermerkt, sollten diese treffen. Das Spiel kann grundsätzlich offline gespielt werden, für die Kommunikation mit dem Atlas muss man jedoch mit dem Internet verbunden sein. Aufgabe des Spielers ist es, den Entdecker auf seinen Reisen am Leben zu erhalten - viele Planeten haben bspw. gefährliche Atmosphären, wie z.B. extreme Temperaturen, giftige Gase oder zerstörerische Stürme. Diese Widrigkeiten nutzen den Schild des Exo-Anzuges ab, welchen der Spieler stets mit Ressourcen neu aufladen muss. Mit entdeckten Bauplänen kann der Spieler Ressourcen zur Verbesserung des Exo-Anzuges, Multiwerkzeuges und des Raumschiffes verwenden, welche einem das Überleben auf gefährlichen Planeten erleichtert. Exo-Anzug, Multiwerkzeug und das Raumschiff haben jedoch nur eine begrenzte Anzahl an Slots, welche für Verbesserungen und dem Sammeln von Ressourcen verwendet werden. Dadurch muss der Spieler sein Inventar gut managen, jedoch ist es auch möglich, ein neues Multiwerkzeug oder Raumschiff mit weitaus mehr Slots zu erlangen. Für den Exo-Anzug kann man ebenso weitere Slots auf den Planeten in Alien-Basen finden. Sämtliche Ausrüstung des Spielers muss ständig mit verschiedenen Ressourcen aufgeladen werden - der Treibstoff des Raumschiffes und des Multiwerkzeuges sowie die Überlebenssysteme des Exo-Anzuges. thumb|center|400px| Das Inventar des Exo-Anzuges. Auf einem Planeten kann der Entdecker von feindlich gesinnten Kreaturen angegriffen werden, jedoch auch von den Wächtern, einer Roboterarmee aus kleinen Drohnen, welche auf jedem Planeten patrouilliert und angreift, sollte der Spieler Veränderungen wie Ressourcenabbau durchführen. Die Feindseligkeit der Wächter ist allerdings vom Planeten abhängig - auf einigen sind diese in hoher Alarmbereitschaft auf anderen Planeten kann man viele Ressourcen abbauen und Kreaturen töten, ohne dass man von den Wächtern angegriffen wird. Das Spiel verwendet hierbei einen "Wanted Level", ähnlich wie in der Grand Theft Auto-Serie. Die kleinen Wächter-Drohnen sind hierbei einfach zu erledigen, jedoch steigt das Wanted Level, je mehr man sich in Kämpfe verwickelt, sodass dann riesige Maschinen den Spieler verfolgen und versuchen zu töten. Stirbt der Entdecker, startet man auf der nahe gelegenen Raumstation, jedoch ohne Items im Inventar. Diese kann man sich zurückholen, indem man an den Ort des Todes zurückkehrt, dieser ist markiert. Auch im Weltraum kann der Spieler sterben, wie z.B. durch ein Feuergefecht mit Piraten. Hier ist es eher unwahrscheinlich, die verlorenen Items zurückzuerlangen, denn, auch wenn auch dieser Ort markiert ist, werden die Items beim Eintreffen des Spielers häufig verschwunden sein, da die Piraten bereits über diese hergefallen sind. center|400px| Ein Wächter - hier in großer Form nach hohem Fahndungslevel. |thumb Jedes Solarsystem hat eine Raumstation, wo der Spieler mit Ressourcen und gefundenen Items handeln, Baupläne für das Multiwerkzeug und das Schiff kaufen und mit anderen Alien-Rassen interagieren kann. Auf den Planeten können Alien-Basen gefunden werden, in welchen auch gehandelt und mit Alien interagiert werden kann. Jede der drei Alien-Rassen hat eine eigene Sprache, welche zunächst absolut unverständlich für den Spieler ist. Der Entdecker ist aber in der Lage Worte zu lernen, indem er auf den Planeten Monolithen aufspürt, welche einem einzelne Worte lehren. Dies ist hilfreich, da die Alien den Spieler in einem Gespräch oft Fragen stellen - beantwortet man diese nicht im Interesse des Alien, kann man an Sympatie-Punkte verlieren, bei richtiger Antwort steigen diese. Dies ist insbesondere dann wichtig, sollte man im Weltall auf eine Flotte einer Alien-Rasse treffen, diese könnten einen bei schlechter Sympatie direkt angreifen. No Man's Sky ist primär als Singleplayer-Spiel designed, es besteht jedoch die Möglichkeit die Entdeckungen mit anderen Spielern via Steam Workshop zu teilen. Freunde können einander auf der Galaxie-Karte im Spiel sehen. Wegen dieser limitierten Multiplayer-Aspekten ist es möglich, von diesen auf der PlayStation 4 auch ohne PlayStation Plus-Abonnement Gebrauch zu machen. Updates nach Veröffentlichung Im November 2016 wurde ein großes Update mit dem Namen Foundation Update veröffentlicht. Dieses ermöglicht dem Spieler einen Planeten als Heimatplaneten zu bestimmen und auf diesem eine Basis zu errichten. Dieses lässt sich aus vorgefertigten Strukturen in einem eingeschränkten Bereich zusammensetzen, welche wiederum durch unterschiedliche Ressourcen hergestellt werden. Ist eine Basis erbaut, kann der Spieler jederzeit von jeder Raumstation via Teleport zu seiner Basis zurückkehren. In der Basis können spezielle Stationen errichtet werden, wie z.B. Wissenschaftsterminals, welche mit einem Alien rekrutiert werden müssen. Dort erhält der Spieler Aufgabe gewisse Items oder Ressourcen zu finden und zum Terminal zu bringen. Die einzelnen Terminals entlohnen den Spieler dann mit Bauplänen für Schiff, Multiwerkzeug und Exo-Anzug. Die Basis kann jederzeit abgerissen werden und auf einem anderen Planeten neu eingerichtet werden. Außerdem kann der Spieler durch dieses Update nun Frachter im Weltraum erwerben. Hierbei handelt es sich nicht um ein steuerbares Raumschiff, sondern um ein riesiges, unbewegliches Frachtschiff. In diesem Schiff kann der Spieler ebenfalls eine Basis errichten und Ressourcen verstauen. Das Foundation Update fügte hierbei zwei zusätzliche Spielmodis hinzu: *'Survival-Modus': Dieser Modus ist dem normalen Modus sehr ähnlich, jedoch wurde Schwierigkeitsgrad angehoben. Hier sind die atmosphärischen Effekte extremer, die Lebewesen auf den Planeten sind feindlicher, Wächter sind in höherer Alarmbereitschaft und weitaus tödlicher. Stirbt der Spieler im Survival-Modus, sind sämtliche Upgrades des Schiffes und Exo-Anzug sowie Multiwerkzeug weg. Die Ressourcen können ebenfalls nicht wiedererlangt werden. Bekannte Baupläne behält der Spieler jedoch. *'Creative-Modus':Im Creative-Modus kann der Spieler nicht sterben. Der Spieler erhält unendliche Ressourcen zum Bauen der Basis. thumb|center|400px| Ein mögliches Beispiel für eine Basis. Ein zweites Update mit dem Titel Path Finder Update wurde im März 2017 veröffentlicht. Von nun an kann die Basis des Spielers auch von anderen Spielern entdeckt und besucht werden. Zusätzlich hinzugefügt wurden drei Arten von Exo-Fahrzeugen. Diese Fahrzeuge müssen auf dem Heimatplaneten des Spielers erbaut werden und können auf jeden beliebigen Planten bei Bedarf abgerufen werden. Außerdem bringt dieses Update eine Permadeath-Option mit. Hier muss der Spieler nach dem Tod einen neuen Spielstand erstellen. Auch für die Basis sind neue Bau-Optionen verfügbar und neue Raumschiff- und Multiwerkzeug-Klassen wurden hinzugefügt. center|400px|thumb| Die drei neuen Exo-Fahrzeuge vor einer Spielerbasis. Im August 2017 erschien ein drittes Update, The Atlas Rises, welches einiges der Handlung von No Man's Sky hinzufügt, wie unter anderem zufällig generierte Missionen. Der Spieler kann nun Portale zum schnellen Bereisen der bereits entdeckten Galaxie verwenden. Außerdem wurde ein limitierter Coop-Modus für den Multiplayer hinzugefügt. Nun können bis zu 16 Spieler gleichzeitig den selben Planeten erkunden und miteinander mittels Sprachchat kommunizieren. Die anderen Spieler werden hierbei durch einen leuchtenden Ball dargestellt, können jedoch nicht miteinander interagieren. Hello Games erklärte über dieses Update "an important first step into the world of synchronous co-op" (ein wichtiger Schritt in eine Welt Man's Sky des synchronisierten Coop). No Man's Sky Next Das vierte große Update mit dem Titel No Man's Sky Next erschien am 24. Juli 2018 für Windows und PlayStation 4 und wurde zusammen mit dem Release der Xbox One-Version veröffentlicht, welche direkt alle Updates innehält. No Man's Sky Next ist ein gewaltiges Update, welches gemäß Hello Games nun eine repräsentativere Version von No Man's Sky darstellt, so wie man sich beim Release des Spiels im Jahre 2016 eigentlich vorgestellt habe. Das Update beinhält einen vollständigen Multiplayer-Modus für das Spiel. Nun können sich bis zu vier Spieler zusammentun, einen eigenen Charakter erstellen und als Verbündete zusammen die gesamte Galaxie erkunden. Zusammen können nun Basen erbaut werden; von nun an sogar überall (z.B. auch Unterwasser) und nicht nur mehr an dafür vorgesehenen Stellen. Diese können auch von anderen Spielern, außerhalb der Vier-Spieler-Partie, entdeckt und besucht werden. In dieser Partie sieht man die anderen Spieler nun mit deren eigenen Charakteren und kann mit diesen interagieren - Items austauschen, zusammen Kreaturen oder Wächter bekämpfen, oder sich einander bekriegen. Auch die jeweiligen Raumschiffe sind nun für die eigene Partie sichtbar, so können auch im All gemeinsam Schlachten geschlagen werden. Die Engine des Spiels wurde massiv verändert, sodass nun ganz andere Planeten und Strukturen darauf generiert werden. 400px|center|thumb| No Man's Sky Next Rezeption Von der Fachpresse wurde No Man’s Sky eher gemischt aufgenommen, da viele versprochene Eigenschaften nicht ins Spiel eingearbeitet wurden, wie z. B. der Multiplayer-Modus. Deswegen erhielt das Spiel anfangs mittelmäßige bzw. bei den Nutzern selbst teils stark unterdurchschnittliche Bewertungen. Beim Kritikenaggregator Metacritic erreicht das Spiel in der PlayStation 4-Version 71 von 100 möglichen Punkten basierend auf 92 Rezensionen bzw. 4,5 von 10 Punkten basierend auf 4.913 Nutzerbewertungen. 4Players bewertete das Spiel mit 59 % („ausreichend“). GameStar bewertete das Spiel mit 73 von 100 Punkten („gut“). Nutzer der Onlinevertriebsplattform Steam bewerten das Spiel mit „Größtenteils negativ“. Nach den beiden großen Updates sind die kürzlichen Bewertungen „Sehr positiv“ (82 % positiv) und bei der Gesamtbewertung „Ausgeglichen“ (43 % positiv). Galerie Cover & Logo Bild:No_Man’s_Sky_–_Text_logo.svg Bild:No Mans Sky Logo 2.png Bild:No Mans Sky Steam.jpg| Reklame auf Steam Bild:No Mans Sky PS4 Cover.jpg| Cover PS4 Bild:No Mans Sky Xbox One Cover.jpg| Cover Xbox One Screenshots Bild:No Mans Sky Scr 1.jpg Bild:No Mans Sky Scr 2.jpg Bild:No Mans Sky Scr 3.jpg Bild:No Mans Sky Scr 4.jpg Bild:No Mans Sky Scr 5.jpg Bild:No Mans Sky Scr 6.jpg Bild:No Mans Sky Scr 7.png Bild:No Mans Sky Scr 8.png Bild:No Mans Sky Scr 9.png Videos thumb|center|400 px thumb|center|400 px Referenzen Kategorie:Hello Games Kategorie:Sony Interactive Entertainment Kategorie:Action-Adventure Kategorie:Survival Kategorie:Open-World Kategorie:Indie Kategorie:Windows Kategorie:PlayStation 4 Kategorie:Xbox One Kategorie:2016 Kategorie:2018